bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Leonora Lancaster
Leonora Lancaster is the Dragon princess of the Dracunia Empire and Leader of the «Knights of the Dragon Emperor». She is sometimes effected by the «Dragon Blood» in her body, which makes her act on impulses and unable to think straight. Appearance Leanora has thick bright shoulder-length black hair, and is described by Kamito as an icy beauty. Her eyes are normally black however, when afflicted with the dragon's blood, they become burnt with a smoky red glaze. She also wears glasses to read as she has poor eye-sight. She uses spirit magic during the blade dance to strengthen her vision. Personality Leonora generally has a calm, careful and analytical temperament. She is a hard worker, and is not a person that will underestimate her opponent. She is usually straightforward. Her true nature is described by Kamito as noble-minded and elegant, full of chivalry—and above all, loyal to her combat instincts. Normally, when it comes to men, she's probably even more innocent than even Claire and the other Princess Maidens, outright fainting when Kamito, due to another falling incident, groped her. When influenced by her "Dragon Blood" Leonora demonstrates more instinctive and berserker-like tendencies, specifically, in this state, she became very aggressive in her advances towards Kamito, whereas before she was completely knocked out from the idea of him touching her she now becomes fully willing to pin him against a wall. In battle, this aggressive behavior encourages her to outright try to kill her opponents, and she relishes a chance to face a worthy opponent, such as Rubia Elstein or Kamito himself and especially the "Demon Slayer" Terminus Est. However, while in this state, she is prone to feeling instinctive bouts of fear if her opponent is truly beyond her power, but this does little but excite her even more. After her defeat at Kamito's hands, Leonora's Dragon Blood was calmed, most likely because it had become satisfied. After this incident, she appears to have developed truly romantic feelings towards Kamito. Background Her power was first revealed to the public when she was fourteen.She awakened in a trail rally for the Knights of the Dragon emperor and in a matter of minutes eliminated all the remaining competitors who have been hoping to join the ranks of knights. Chronology Volume 4 She approached Kamito and Team Scarlet as they were on the ship's railing, as it was going to the . She mentions the (faulty) intel the spies of Dracunia gathered about him which annoyed her; the rumors of Kamito being "Demon King of the Night" had already expanded and reached Leonora. She invaded the ship and then introduced herself. When Kamito asked what business she had for meeting him, guessing that it was to kill him before the Blade Dance, Leonora refuted it, saying that she will defeat him fair and square in the tournament. Leonora's objective was to cut off Kamito's that to prevent him from laying his hands on her subordinates. Kamito tries to clear the misunderstanding but Leonora doesn't listen and attacks him instead. She was stopped by Claire's Flame Tongue and calls Claire "Kamito's toy slave spirit" causing some dissent. As both Leonora and Claire stared down Kamito, the ship was attacked by a large military spirit. Leonora identified the attacking spirit as Dracunia's main military spirit, Death Gaze, that was supposed to have been sealed at the end of the Ranbal War. When it attacked again, she and Claire were saved by Kamito but she fainted after he inadvertently grabbed her breast. She quickly regained consciousness and summoned her spirit Nidhogg in its purified form (dragon) and defeated Death Gaze after Kamito was unable to finish it off. She commented that Kamito's attack was weak, and she said that it was Dracunia's responsibility to defeat the spirit since it was originally theirs. Leonora, Kamito and Claire noticed a small ship from which the military spirit came from but they couldn't go after it due to not having a powerful enough wind spirit to chase it and because there might have been more military spirits on board. When the rest of Team Scarlet came on deck, Leonora returned her spirit into a sword and took her leave but not before stating aloud that she wouldn't allow what she thinks Kamito's wish is come true. Volume 8 Volume 15 Leonora helps Kamito against Greyworth, they fight together and manage to survive. She then shows up again in the Duchy of Dracunia, going on a date with Kamito and fighting Greyworth the second time, she was almost dying after being defeated when she got rescued and taken back to the castle by her fellow knights. Volume 16 Kamito later goes to visit Leonora while she is resting. When he enters her room, he is shocked to see Leonora with a massive belly. She starts teasing him, saying that this is his child. Kamito denies everything, saying the two of them never tried to conceive a child. After Leonora shows him that it was actually a dragon's egg she had under the covers. Kamito then thanks Leonora for her assistance in his problem, he then asks if there is anything he can do to repay her. Leonora immediately asks for him to have a child with her, which Kamito rejects. Abilities Leonora was largely considered as one of the favorites to win the Blade Dance, as she is an exceptionally powerful fighter, enough to pit her strength against Kamito and even Rubia multiple times. Combat * Swordsmanship: Leonora is a very powerful swordswoman, physically, due to her dragon-type spirit, her physical strength allows her to wield her absurdly large sword one handed, and throw it one handed as well, she is as fast as she is strong and is shown to be skilled enough to compete with Kamito at various times. Under the influence of her Dragon Blood, she becomes much of a berserker in her style of fighting, which makes her dangerously unpredictable, also, her sheer strength and speed are amplified even more so, to the point where she demolished all the other knight candidates who were in her class selection years prior to the main story. Dragon Blood Leonora's Dragon Blood makes her a very dangerous and wild combatant. During the four times prior to the Blade Dance that she's entered this state, her own subordinates have effectively learned it's best not to question her when she's in this excited state. In this condition, Leonora fights much like a berserker, and is also a more aggressive and instinctive person even outside of combat, as shown by her suddenly performing a very aggressive advance on Kamito in the library. It's unknown what causes her to enter this state, whether it just happens every so often or if something excites her into this state. *'«Dracunia Style Blade Arts»:' *# Dracunia Style Blade Arts - Drag Slash: *# Dracunia Style Blade Arts - Drag Blast: *# Dracunia Style Blade Arts-Flying Dragon Fierce Slash * Absolute Blade Arts Absolute Blade Arts -Destructive Form, Bursting Spiral Blade Dance, Sixteen Consecutive Strikes ''' '''Absolute Blade Arts, First Form -Purple Lighting ,Tyrant Dragon's Claw '''Magical Armament Release: '''A technique that temporarily allows the spirit to manifest it's true power, which is usually restrained by the user. Magical equipment release—Balmung is its name! O demon dragon Nidhogg, unleash your wrath in my sword! Spirit Language Summoning —Divine soul of the jet black evil dragon, turn into the power in my hand! Trivia *According to her, dragon spirits do not let their contracted maidens wear underwear. *She is the first girl to date Kamito. * She is the first girl besides Fianna to figure out she is in love with Kamito. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Team Knights of the Dragon Emperor